


Until I met You

by SergeantMiraiTomoe



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMiraiTomoe/pseuds/SergeantMiraiTomoe
Summary: Sometimes it would be best to leave some things behind. But if it gives you a feeling you know you might never feel again, no matter what troubles it brings to you, would you keep it?





	Until I met You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got tired of staring at my wall and decided to do something interesting with my life. I hope you enjoy this new series!

Mami’s P.O.V.

‘Come on, just a little further…’ I thought, already knowing that wherever I was trying to get to was non-existent. Clutching my right arm, I leaned on the wall with my left side, trying to stabilize my mind as my vision flickered. I was going unconscious, and that was an obvious factor. But my real problem was that the shock from my earlier fight hadn’t worn off and wasn’t going to any time soon.

‘3 fucking witches living in the same labyrinth is just unfair.’ The fight left me bleeding out and my mind scrambled as I tried to wrap my head around the current situation. ‘A scratch there, a gaping hole through there… Damnit, when did all of these appear?’ The fight was also frustratingly vague, so most of the damages I had went unnoticed until I actually looked at it thoroughly. Attempting another step got my left leg to buckle in on itself, leaving me in a crouching position. It was also pouring rain and a storm was raging on, making me feel more unsafe since it was a clear sign that there was another witch around. It was my duty to go out and fight these things and die for those in danger, but in my current state… What can I say if I die without a real, honorable fight?

Trying to stand back up was hard, but I managed to stumble a few steps before I fell over on my face, scratching my already charred cheak. I hadn’t exited my magical form yet, but I could already feel the darkness consuming my soul. The witches ‘kindly’ left a grief seed for me, little that it did. The damages to my body weren’t fixable with the little amount of magic I had left even after using the grief seed. Trying to look up, I saw the dark moonlight at the end of the alley way I was in, hoping that someone would see me. But who would? And who would care? Closing my eyes was so easy, it scared me at first, but I felt warmer after doing it. It was too easy, as if death was kind enough to let me walk through the gates of heaven. Or hell if it even wanted. God wasn’t something I thought about very often, but I would kindly except his presence…

…

…

…

____________________________________________

Kyouko’s P.O.V.

Cracking open my eyes wasn’t the best thing ever. Being a magical girl was harsh, even for a tough girl like me, making vacations more welcome. Sitting up in my bed, I checked to see if my grief seeds were still in place. After having them all accounted for, I slid off of my bed with obvious distaste, if anyone was there to see it, before looking out the small window. I had a small, cheap apartment that was trashed due to all the food I had laying around, but it was better than living in some dark alleyway. Especially since it was still night time. My clock read 12:07, telling me to go back to fucking sleep, you deserve it. But I also sensed something else that was disturbingly close by.

Through the process of elimination, Madoka was out of the city with her parents and wouldn’t be back until two days from now, Sayaka was off witch hunting around the city outskirts, and Homura was probably the most reasonable one since she was more than likely asleep right now. She didn’t have Madoka to stare at for hours, so she devoted her time to a more isolated manner. I’m not sure if Madoka knew or not, but it was pretty obvious that Homura… ‘Imagined’ things at night… Please don’t ask how I know.

That only left one scenario left: There was another Magical Girl crawling around here somewhere. I would usually ignore it, or if I was bored, beat the living crap out of whoever was here, but there was something disturbing about this person. It was close by, but the magic that emitted from them was faint, almost witch like. Heading over to my closet, I put on my usual casual outfit, despite the storm outside, and grabbed my phone off the counter as well as the pocky box that sat next to it. After making sure everything was ready, I opened my front door and closed it before walking down the building’s hallway. I was near the rooftop which was my usual way out, but in the current case, the elevator seemed more comfortable, no matter how slow it seemed. After a minute of waiting and a slight price of patience, I continued on my way out. Blessing that fact that nobody was around to see me, I quickly put up a waterproof bubble around me with magic before exiting the building. Heading in the direction of the mysterious presence, I began to wonder why another magical girl would enter the city when it was obvious that four others already lived in it.

Maybe there were less witches so that they could live more peacefully, or maybe they were just new and didn’t have the power to fend for themselves, thus making us a main attraction. Little did they know, being a Magical Girl wasn’t that easy. If they were still alive, I would probably tell them to leave the city and bother someone else with their problems. I would only make a slight exception if we could get along or if they were just passing through. The first option though was near impossible.

Approaching the target area, I slowed my movements down and did my best to stay quiet. The area the person was in was a dark alleyway that wasn’t very commonly passed, meaning that no one would probably discover their body if they died. Entering it, I saw the rain slowly die down before a small ray of moon light hit a specific place in the alley way. Only then did I recognize that the light was indicating a body on the ground. Seeing the other girl shocked me in more than one way. She looked like she had just gone through hell and back and was beaten down to the bone, but she looked outstandingly beautiful. Her yellow, gorgeous hair was a mess, but they still somehow managed to stay in their tornado formation, despite the small pieces hanging out. Her body was also curvey and her chest size was… was… ‘slightly larger’ than most. And finally, her pretty face was easily loveable, despite the raging scorch marks that were still there. ‘What the hell am I even thinking?’ I thought to myself, feeling a small amount of heat rise to my cheeks. ‘She might be pretty, BUT THAT DOSN’T MEAN I LIKE HER… kinda…’

Doing my best to ignore her looks, I approached her body, changing into my magical outfit before taking my spear and poking her with the bottom, seeing if she was still awake. Getting no response, I crouched down to her and turned her over, finally seeing the full extent of her injuries. Her right shoulder was scorched with the similar embers coming out of her cheek like a never dying flame, while her left shoulder was completely busted. It seemed as if it would never heal through normal means. Her stomach had large scratch marks that ran the full length from one corner to the other. And despite its size, her chest was still surprisingly intact. Her legs though had obviously seen better days. Her right forearm also had an abnormally large bite mark that must’ve gone down to the bone and nearly tore off her actual arm. She also had bruises in far too many places. Even with a clear soul gem and a grief seed to boot, it wouldn’t be possible to heal everything. Looking her up and down, I tried to find the true mark of a Mahou Shoujo before seeing what seemed to be it. A flower hairpin with a gem that had a crack run diagonally up its length was nearly covered in the familiar darkness of what consumed a soul gem. Taking out one of the grief seeds that I had brought with me, I put it against the gem, seeing half of the darkness absorb into the seed. Flinching, the girl slowly opened her eyes. I could almost lose myself in her stare if I wanted to, but there was an obvious problem with her eyes as well. Or at least one of them. Her right eye was exceedingly intricate and could probably see for miles. It also had probably seen a lot in its lifetime. But her left eye was completely dull and without detail, almost soulless. Almost as soon as she opened them, her eyes fluttered close once again. Looking back at the grief seed, I tossed it aside, knowing that her soul would last long enough for her to be brought back to my home.

‘What are you even thinking? You don’t even know her!’ A part of my brain yelled. But the longer I looked at her, the more I felt the urge to take her out of this place. Carrying her bridal style, I turned around and walked back to my apartment building, this time taking the roof entrance. Making sure nobody else was in the halls, I walked back casually with the girl still in my arms. Taking my soul gem from under my throat, I used it to unlock and open my door before stepping inside and shutting it closed. After walking in, I debated whether I should put the girl on the couch or the bed. Putting her on the bed would be no problem, after all, I have gotten used to the couch. But the bed would be far more comfortable, no matter how used I am to the couch. Of course there’s option three where we could sleep on the bed together… That’s not gonna work out for me. After a few more minutes of thinking, I finally dropped her on the bed before going with option four and pulling up a chair next to the bed. Sitting in it, I watched the girl’s unconscious body silently, wondering if I’d ever get another vacation with things like her falling from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's chapter one, you know what that means! Let's play the waiting game until chapter 2 comes out. If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, you know where to leave them. Thank you once again!


End file.
